A Dark World
by Dragonling743
Summary: AU Demons and demonic forces. The Warehouse is where all the unruly demons are kept if they don't follow the rules. The agents investigate odd happenings and help hide the evidence of demon attacks. They're doing fine with their little team until Mrs. F decides to add a werewolf to the mix. Let's just say that Helena Wells doesn't appreciate rules as much as her Vampire partner.
1. No werewolves

**A/N:** Okay so I say a similar story to this and I decided that I needed to add in my two cents. I really liked the ideas involved, and I just I fangirled. *sigh* I thought this would get better after the show ended, but nope. It's gotten worse. I will continue this as time allows. I will be focusing mostly on my secret project and 'The Disappointment' tell me what you think. Reviews surprisingly do fuel the writing process.

"Yeah! It's about damn time we got another werewolf on the team! Nothing like a super sniffer to help us find all the big nasties. I'm sick of wading through all those sewers." Pete gave Claudia a high-five, and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with them.

"Don't you remember the last time we let a werewolf in? It was total disaster." I snapped, bringing Pete and Claudia into a more appropriate state. It's sad how the two are always hopping around like a bunch of children. Honestly they had lived long enough they should know better.

"Just because you messed things up with Sam doesn't mean that the next one's going to be so bad." Claudia rolled her eyes, "Come on Mykes, give her a chance."

I whipped around to face Artie since the others were quite out of my control, "Artie, you're really going to let another slavering into the Warehouse? She's going to be useless half the month with her mood swings, and how is she going to fit in with the current pack? Do you really think Sam is going to welcome his replacement?"

The bushy browed Shedu slammed the file down on the table and stood up to give each of us a glare, "This is not to be discussed any more. Mrs. Fredrics has handled logistics with the local pack, and Miss Wells is already on her way here. The matter is closed." He stared me right in the eye as he said that last portion and I couldn't help feeling like an unruly child.

Pete and Claudia gave eachother a high-five and left together talking excitedly about the newest addition. The moment they were out of earshot I set my hands on the table, "Why are you letting this happen again Artie?" I demanded of him. He owed me this much. "We don't need any more help in the field. Pete and I have this."

"Except you don't Myka. You are a nightwalker, you cannot be there for everything. Pete needs a partner that can work with him at all hours. You two will remain partners, but Helena will take your place when Pete needs help during the day. You can accept this or take it up with Mrs. Fredrics." He was already red in the face and my subconscious recoiled at the lack of control. Artie scooped up his files and harrumphed at me before leaving to go back to the warehouse.

As a Shedu Artie couldn't be far from the object of his protection. That was the problem with being a persian demon. All the Djinns had very strict rules about their lives. However, the more strict the rules, the more powerful the demon. Djinn were some of the most powerful. However they all tended to be crotchety too.

As a vampire of course I am far less restricted. Like the Imps, demons, and other nightwalkers I have a severe sun allergy. I'm not even allowed into a living person's house without permission, but that has never hindered me. With all the silly myths going around about my species' needs and failings it is pathetic how easy it is to fool even other demons.

Really the only problem with this whole situation was that Pete had no ties to night or day. Stupid Balor. It's not like he's even really all that demonic. The only reason he counts is that stupid bone marrow thing. His real asset is his strength. I mean vampires are strong, but there's nothing to beat a Balor. Pete could put down even a werewolf as strong as Sam in a single punch. I say could. I should say he has. Stupid werewolves. So damn impulsive.

I stopped that thought right in it's tracks and gritted my teeth. I might as well go home instead of sitting around here waiting for our 'guest'. Perhaps it's time I eat. I haven't had anything in days. I could feel the natural curls in my hair springing back to life and grimaced. Those were always the first sign that I was losing control.

A whole blood-bath wouldn't have prepared me for the test in my control that came with the sunset.


	2. Dressed to kill

_Well someone's dressed to kill._ Shut up you little insect. _Just because you haven't quelled your human entirely doesn't mean you need to be rude._ I will be exactly as rude as I wish. You have no right to be here. This body is MINE. _Oh calm yourself. I can't take control any more than you can give it to me. I was just commenting on your little outfit._ I always dress like this. _Oh yeah? When did a dress become the norm?_ Dress? Excuse me bitch this is a gown. A proper gown. Humans have no taste in clothing.

_Exactly. Why are you going to work in formal attire? Is it for that new little friend coming in?_ Never. _Oh I like her already._ No you just like vexing me. Now you shall silence yourself insect. _Or what? You gonna step on me with those sky high heels? Who exactly is trying to impress whom? Because damn even I think I look fine dressed up like this._ I will destroy you in a vat of acid you pathetic little hunk of warm flesh. _Oh sing me a song._ Silence. By the way miss high and mighty human? It's cry me a river. _Fuck off._

I strode into the office, my heels clicking lightly on the tile. That little human chit finally silenced herself. Her strength waning, the soul is such a pesky thing. It is helpful on occasion even if it does get it's filth on me. Pete's eyes bugged almost out of his skull and I had to smirk. At least someone is properly impressed. "Good morning Pete."

His eyes followed me to my desk, "Oh uh hey. Myka. Uhm, are you gonna…" He pointed at me, "Be wearing that? Like, all day?" He swallowed, and I could hear his heart rate increasing.

I grinned to myself. Obviously this is why I'm wearing the outfit insect. Nothing better for a meal than eye candy. I'll have every human's head turning. That is disgusting. "Yes Pete. I don't really like changing in the middle of the day."

He nodded, "Oh oh, duh yeah okay. Uhm…" He shut himself up and turned back to his computer. My grin grew each time his heartbeat spluttered in his chest. Not even Balor are immune to the physique of a vampire. Well the ones with taste anyway. The old fat ones are useless anyway, so why bother with looking for their favor? Honestly.

Claudia danced into the room with a squeal of joy that could only mean that Artie is on fire again, or our guest is here. "Okay guys, I'm just gonna say this now." My eyes widened, and I plugged my ears. Not a moment too soon. Claudia screamed loud enough hurt even through my ear protection, "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD IT'S THE REAL DEAL H.G. WELLS!"

Pete winced and flexed his jaw to pop his ear, "Geez Claud, did you really have to do that? I thought sleeping people was your schtick? How does a nightmare make that much noise?"

The imp plopped into one of the office chairs and spun it around. "I know I know but seriously guys! She's like THE H. ! The father of modern science and everything! Myka you HAVE to meet her she's freaking gorgeous too."

I rolled my eyes, ready to reply scathingly, but I was interrupted. "I see my reputation precedes me. Is the welcome always this warm in America?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her as she examined the office. Her nostrils flared, and I had to grit my teeth to keep from remarking on it. Let the dog figure it out on her own.

Pete took a few seconds to recover from the… Okay fine I'll say it. She's beautiful. It doesn't make her any less of a dog. A smelly stinky _gorgeous_ dog. No, you shut up. I shoved the human down again. _You like her._ I hate you. "Hey hey hey, I'm Pete, the shrieking shack over there is CLaudia, and the grinch in formal wear is Myka." He spread his arms and smiled broadly, "Welcome to the family. Beware methuselah upstairs though, he's an even bigger grouch than Myka."

"I heard that!" Artie yelled. "I will kill you if you don't stop calling me that." Pete winced, but the smile did not falter.

"I'm not that bad." I muttered. I stood up, determined to make a good impression. I walked up to Helena and offered her my hand, "I hear that you are an excellent agent. It's a pleasure to meet you." I was going for demure. _Yeah well it came out seductive. You totally have a lady boner_. Good GOD what kind of self-respecting person says lady boner? I shuddered at the realization that my human was saying such things. I had not even realized that the dog had taken my hand.

Helena snatched her hand back and a small sneer graced her lips. "If it is such a displeasure to touch me why did you offer? Are you afraid I would get mud on your pretty dress?" The venom I expected was not there. This dog was actually hurt that I rejected her.

"Come on Mykes." Pete whined, "She hasn't even been here ten minutes, give her a chance."

I snapped my head around and bared my teeth at him. I swear he is such an idiot. "What did you think I was doing? It's not my fault she misinterpreted. Don't call me that, you make me sound like a child."

"Misinterpreted what? You thought I wouldn't notice your skin crawling the moment my hand touched yours?" Helena snapped.

I turned back to her, the snarl gone. _Way to make an impression._ By all the demons in hell and on Earth if you do not shut up I will banish you properly. _S__orry._ "I do apologize. I have a habit of drifting off." Pete snorted. "That was not your fault. I was reacting to something.. Else. Nothing to do with you." I waited for the snarky commentary to start up again but thankfully my namesake remained silent.

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Do you make a habit of doing this on crime scenes too?" Challenges already? Oh Ms Wells you have no idea what it is that you are dealing with.

I smiled at her. My hand slid up her arm to rest on her shoulder, and I leaned down to murmur in her ear, "I do a great many things Ms. Wells. Perhaps if you are very good you will be allowed to see me doing them." My fangs slowly slid out, and I considered biting briefly, but such things can always be done later. When Pete and Claudia aren't staring holes in the back of my head.

It was Helena's turn to shudder now, and it was strange how she did it. Her skin rippled and bunched like a dog with an itch. I'd never seen a wolf do that before. _Well if you don't jump her in the janitor's closet maybe you could learn a little._ Ahh there you are. I knew you wouldn't shut up for long. _Maybe I missed you_. Maybe you've been bodiless too long. _You are insane_. I think we both are darling. Helena's succulent voice brought me out of my torpor, "I look forward to seeing you in action. However I would appreciate you removing yourself from my personal space before I do it for you." Ouch, touchy.

Stepping back to my desk may have actually been painful, but I allowed myself a bright grin, "If you wish." _God you are totally flirting._ No, I am not. I sniffed and sat down at my desk again.

Once they were sure I was comfortable and not a skin walker or something equally insane Claudia and Pete both yelled in unison, "Artie you can come down now! She's alive!"

Helena raised an eyebrow. Apparently she didn't get the memo. Something tells me that even Mrs. Fredericks considered the idea of homicide in the office this morning. _Homicide involves humans retard._ I have a soul and a werewolf IS human the majority of the month. I think that counts. Artie thumped down the stairs grumbling to himself about how he was only getting the folders together. We all knew it was so he couldn't witness the debacle if we had a spat over our partner's species.

"All right. Enough of this childishness. H.G. take this, Myka.." He raised a bushy eyebrow at me, "You will be accompanying her." He waited for me to protest, and when I didn't, the Shedu continued. "We have another strange murder."

I yanked the file from the pile and flipped through it, "Like the last one?" He nodded, "Three puncture wounds? And that god awful reek?"

Artie rolled his eyes, "Yes. Hence the request for our new agent." He gestured at Helena who straightened slightly.

_You're oogling her._ Nonsense, I don't oogle people. "Address?" I asked Artie. _Why are you looking at Helena if you want to ask Artie?_ Could you sound any more smug? _Oh definitely_. I do not look forward to that day insect. "Well Ms. Wells, shall we be off?"

She looked me up and down. "Only if you change out of that ridiculous outfit."

Told you it was stupid. Watch and learn human. I stepped past Helena and replied for her ears alone, "I'll change while you drive." _Okay which of us was against this again? Because I distinctly remember you being mad about this._ Perhaps I'm staying open to the possibilities. _Tch yeah, or maybe you have the hots for her._ Be quiet insect.


	3. Ready to kill

_Oh you are enjoying this way too much_. I'm a demon, what did you expect insect? Seduction is my forte dear. _Yeah but that doesn't mean you have to change inside the car. You could have taken a few minutes in the bathroom._ Why would I do that dear? It's more fun to have the dog drool. _Uh huh, just admit you have the hots for her._ Being sexually attracted to someone is far different from actually liking them. _Fine. You make a point._

The burning of eyes on me warmed my skin pleasantly as I shimmied on a pair of rather skin-tight jeans and a plaid button down shirt. I may have taste but something about plaid is just attractive to me. Probably your fault insect. _Or you aren't as perfect as you like to think._ "Are you quite done yet?" Helena snapped, "I'm tired of watching you flash all of Detroit." Touchy.

I grinned at her through the mirror and climbed up into the passenger seat before buttoning my top. I'm positive she was looking. _Yeah well who wasn't looking? You were kind of flashing the universe. Next time try a tank top._ I will never wear one of those travesties while I am full in control of my faculties. I would rather walk the streets as Lady Godiva did than wear one of those things. _Oh my god you are such a diva. How do you manage to survive slumming it with normal people?_ They're food insect, not society.

I quirked an eyebrow at the dog, "I'm sorry, I forgot your kind don't appreciate obvious physical displays of prowess. Oh wait, don't they get into giant pits and wrestle together to release tension? Hmm, what were you whining about again?" I teased. Something about the way her delicate fingers clench on the steering wheel and the set of that lovely jaw set are just so… _Attractive_? Shut up insect, I'm musing. _Yeah in my head. So deal with it._

Helena gritted her teeth and adjusted her grip on the steering wheel. She's going to break it at this rate. My grin only grew, vexing Helena more. "I do believe I was pointing out that you are a whore." She hissed. A what? You did not call me that. Oh you puny little dog I am going to drop you into the deepest pit known to man and burn your hairy little corpse into oblivion!

My fists clenched but only for a second before I relaxed. This is not how a vampire fights. I will not bring myself to her level, but contend upon my own. "Oh is that so?" I purred, "Perhaps you would like to tell me how you came to that conclusion." I ran my fingers through her hair fighting the urge to rip it out of her insolent little skull. _Please please don't get yourself murdered. As much as I hate you I like to live._ I shall do as I wish insect.

Helena flash me with a look so full of disgust and… Pity that I felt vile. "Well why don't we ignore everything you've done today since you seem so confused. You wonder why we hate Vampires, you have no sense of loyalty or sense. You have no respect for others of your kind. And to top it all off you're acting like I'm your next meal instead of your partner. I have every right to treat you like a pathetic sack of blood and guts. Because so far Ms. Bering, that's all you've shown me."

I sat back, simmering in my anger. _She's right._ Did I ask for your opinion?_ Hey! Why don't you get off your high horse for a few minutes and just apologize?_ I gritted my teeth. You will not order me to do any such thing. _Oh yeah and you say I'm the childish one. You are a child. Well I'm a better behaved one than you are._ I snapped my jaws shut in frustration. I couldn't even huff because the car was so rank with the smell of dog. _You know it's not that bad._ This whole car reeks of anger you pathetic whelp. _And who's fault is that?_

"That's another thing." Helena seemed to be calmer, shocking considering the sheer quantity of rage boiling just underneath my skin. What kind of world do we live in that the dog has better control than I?

I raised an eyebrow and relaxed myself before asking, "Yes? Are you just going to leave that dangling?"

"Why is it that whenever you 'let your mind wander', you start flipping out?" She ignored the road now to watch me. Normally I am the one who is fixing people with the glares of the piercing looks. never has anyone ever questioned me. Not even Artie bothers to question my motives anymore. They simply accept me as a strange individual. Who is this woman to pry into who I am? _Stop freaking out like it's going to hurt. Just lie or something if you don't want to tell her. Duh._ You are the reason for this. Silence yourself.

I sniffed, "I don't flip out."

"Oh no? Because I get the feeling those aren't the first holes you've torn into that armrest." She pointed it out like it was nothing, but if I were human i would have blushed. Good God did I really just break the armrest again? _No one is perfect._ I am. I will be perfect, I can do this. _It's not your-_

"Be quiet!" I snapped aloud. The insect silenced herself immediately, and Helena stared at me in open disbelief.

She pulled into a parking space and put the car into park. "What was that?"

Damn you. "That was nothing."

"If that's nothing then I am a chihuahua now you tell me what the hell that was before I go back and tell Arthur that you are unhinged. What the hell was that?!"

"Keep driving Helena. This problem is mine. I am unused to being asked so many questions about myself." I waved my hand, directing her to pull out.

"No." She replied. I didn't notice the stubborn edge until she had climbed into my lap and grabbed my neck.

My voice grew quiet. "What are you doing Helena?" Get the hell off of me you pathetic dog. I have to burn every inch of fabric that you touch. I am going to reek like you for days because of this. What in the name of all that is holy are you doing?! If you move even an inch I will rip your head off your shoulders.

She ran her nose along my cheek, taking a whiff of my skin. Disgusting. What is wrong with you? "What are you hiding vampire? I can smell it. There's something wrong with you."

That is not a thing you can smell you unnatural creature! "Are you quite done molesting me? I assure you there is nothing wrong with my health." It's people like this that give vampires a bad reputation. How am I supposed to control myself not only with a woman sitting on my lap, but said woman is infuriating and aggravating in every sense of the word. At this point I would almost rather die.

She pulled back, but her hands remained on my throat. The constriction was almost pleasant but of course I thrive upon contact with the neck, every vampire is sensitive there. We cannot risk being beheaded, or drained ourselves. It's self-preservation. It is entirely instinctive to shiver at the sensation. "I'll trade you. You tell me why you are such a sensitive little vampire, and I will stop prying." Helena's pupils were blown wide and I can't decide if it's emotion or her wolf nearing the surface.

I swear if you have bruise or scratched me I will skin you. "Agreed. Now get off of me." Something about this wolf is different. Not even Pete makes me lose control of myself like this.

She pressed herself to my chest and showed me a predator's grin. All teeth and fangs and glowing eyes. "I thought you wanted to flirt with me. Don't tell me you've lost your appetite." She teased.

I ran my hands down her shoulders along the sides of her breasts. Good God the way her skin flexes under my fingers is mesmerizing. Like a shifting animal hide. My hands made their way down Helena's waist to her hips. Her pupils dilated even further. Oh someone is aroused, I'll have to exploit that later. I picked her up by her hips and shoved her back into her own seat. "No one touches me unless I want it." I growled, "Now drive. I'll explain on the way."

Helena moved to do as commanded but the stiffness in the way she moved indicated that either she was pissed as hell or I had injured her. Arthur is going to have my head either way.


	4. Not my best

A/N: To all of the people who are reading and reviewing and following and all of that jazz, thank you so much. You are the motivation to my muse. To 'Of The Night', there will be more of that in the future. I really hope you enjoy this. It's not perfect, but I think it is what I want.

* * *

We finally reached that god damned crime scene and I have to wonder just what Artie was thinking. He has to be insane. That or he is intentionally trying to torture me to death. It would be just my luck to find out that he really does need some kind of sustenance and it happens to be misery. I yanked on the handle to release me from this prison but it was locked. "Let me out. We have a job remember?"

Helena glared at the back of my head. There's no way I'm going to blind myself with her features. "Oh I know we have a job to do Myka darling, but unless you would like to scare the poor policemen, you are going to tell me what is wrong with you. I have had enough of defective partners in my life to recognize them." Pain? She's been hurt, it's obvious. Her chin clenches and her fingers flex but not a single growl or light behind the eyes to mark her for what she is. She has a surprising amount of control for a dog.

If you weren't threatening me I would almost pity you dog. "I believe I said I would tell you why I am sensitive. Not what is wrong with me." She scoffed, looking unhappy with her own slip of the tongue. "I am sensitive because the last time I was involved with a werewolf he did something rather idiotic that got him killed. He lost control, and for that I will never trust a wolf again." Why does it have to hurt so much? Why can't I be numb. Damned human notions. I will overcome this.

Helen recoiled in shock, and I took that moment to reach over and hit the button on her side to unlock my door. The air outside is strange tonight. I didn't expect it to feel so empty. Helena slammed the door on her side and I turned to her, "What do you smell? Something feels off."

She gave me a funny look, perhaps my ability to compartmentalize is not shared by the dogs. It would explain a great deal of Sam's failings. Nothing. Strange. Much better. "I don't smell anything out of the ordinary. It doesn't help that your rather pungent smell is destroying my nose."

I simpered, "Oh darling you aren't crippled by a little bit of pheromones are you? I thought that was what your people thrived on. Maybe we should go back and tell Artie you're a dud." That ought to get her to work.

Helena growled and shoved past me to speak to the officer manning the yellow tape. "Agent Helena Wells of the Secret service, I need to get in there and speak to your commanding officer." He raised his hands with a 'back off ma'am' and Helena pulled her badge. "Excuse me I said secret service, and I asked for your commanding officer."

He shook his head and denied her again. Silly little werewolf. Did she really think that this would work? Just because you have the badge doesn't mean you have their respect. She of all people should know that. I brushed past Helena to the officer, "Excuse me, my friend doesn't have much in the way of manners. Do you think you could let us in? Please?" His pupils dilated, I could hear his heart pounding. Strange, his isn't the only one pounding. I looked at the wolf and she was having a similar reaction.

"P-please do go in ma'am. If you need anything.." He looked me over and any thoughts I had dissolved into disgust. Filthy animals the lot of them. No control, no finesse. I ducked under the tape and Helena followed. She is very easily distracted. I hope that doesn't prove injurious to us.

We were greeted by a young woman in a hideous pink silk shirt, "Agent Sally Deford, F.B.I. what exactly are you doing on my crime scene?" I wonder how easy it will be to keep her occupied.

I smiled at her, setting the woman at ease. This is so easy it almost hurts. Humans take the fun out of everything. They're too easy to manipulate. "Yes my name is Myka Bering with the Secret Service, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time. You see-" Already she's putty in my hands. It's disgusting the way she flutters about, swooning when I smile. I kept rambling on about inter-office cooperation but my focus was ten feet behind me.

Helena was sniffing for evidence, that much is certain. "Well it's not exactly the most appetizing thing." She mumbled. I doubt anyone else heard it. The hearing of a vampire is legendary. So many assume it's the smell that we follow. God how idiotic, as if the smell can really tell us if the victim is alive or not, excited or not. We're not werewolves after all. We follow the sounds of a racing heart, not the smell of their ichor. We are not dogs to do the tracking. That's Helena's job.

We'd go metaphorically blind if we smelled the damn liquid. Could you imagine being surrounded on all sides by the smell of the one thing precious to you day in, day out? No wonder that mad hack's sparkling vampires are insane. They would never have a chance to concentrate with the bloodlust raging through their skulls. No, vampires were designed with more control than that. We are, superior.

The woman drew my attention back to her when she tugged my arm, "You know Ms. Bering, we could leave your partner to examine the scene and just go… Find somewhere else to be." She bit her lip, and there it is. Ahh the sweet sound of a crashing heartbeat.

I followed her tugging, but instead of turning towards her car, I nudged the silly human back against the side of the house. One foot in dirt, and her other in a now dead patch of tulips."You know it's really not appropriate love. To leave an active crime scene." I kissed her neck. Oh the sounds that humans make, those are the true feast. Listening to them give themselves to me. It's positively thrilling to hear them beg me for more, no matter how tied up their tongue may be.

My fangs extended to graze over her neck. I swear I could feel her pulse pounding against my canines when a certain canine grabbed my shoulder and yanked me around to face her. I was half-way through a snarl when I stopped myself. "What do you need Helena? As you can see I am busy."

She bared her teeth at me, "Get your head back in the game." Pain ripped through my chest.

_"Get your head back in the game Sam. I'm not going to let these guys get away again." The radio hissed at me before I heard his chuckle through the white noise._

_"Don't worry about it bunny. I'll be fine." He's going off mission again. Every single time he's done that… But it always works out. Maybe I should just let it go. Sam knows better, he's the senior partner. It's just a few seconds. "You follow the plan, I'm just going after a hunch."_

_"Sam… Fine. Be safe."_

_"Always."_

In all my years as a vampire I have never wanted to retch until today. I stumbled back from Helena, clutching my mouth. God even the smell is the same. That damn wolf smell. I should have known even then, that bastard should have waited. I should have been there for him. _You didn't even exist then._ Shut up you sick little human, how could you do this? Fill me with this guilt and then remind me that I had nothing to do with it.

"I need to go." I choked out.

Helena grabbed my arm to stop me, "We have a crime scene to examine. Enough playing around."

Normality. That's what she's offering. I can, I can do this. Deep breaths. _I'm sorry, I never meant to-_ leave. I embraced the silence and stalked into the living room past all those stunned and confused humans. You would think that FBI would have a better handle on themselves. Thank god serial killers are in their jurisdiction and not the local police. I need this. Order, chains of command. My body fell in step, and I simply ignored the worry on my partner's face. I should have known this would not be a good day to introduce her to the work.


	5. I can't do this

**A/N: So uh, this is one of those moments where I totally had a plan. I did. I have this whole thing planned out for at least ten chapters ahead of now. And then… My best guess is that watching a new series while writing this is a great way to rile up my characters. Uhm, angst and fighting are good things?**

* * *

The door slammed behind me and I braced for impact. "What the hell was that?" Helena shouted, "I fully understand the need to let loose, I even understood wanting to catch a snack but what the bloody hell was that?" Pete, Claudia, and Artie all stood frozen in the office. "She's insane! Why are you even allowed to work here?! You should be in a bloody asylum! First you're talking to yourself, or so you say, and then you start making out with the head detective in our new case which is so far off the rulebook that I can't even imagine how you wrapped your tiny bloodsucking little brain around the concept. And then there was that little breakdown, or psychotic episode, or whatever you want to call that. Would you care you explain any of this?"

I grabbed my pounding head and forced down a growl, "No, no I really would not care to explain. Artie I told you this was a bad idea!" If he hadn't done any of this I would not be in anywhere near this much trouble. Everything was going so smoothly. I was doing so well at keeping everything tied together, "You know what this is ALL your fault!" I turned on Helena, "Everything was going SO well before you came here."

"Myka, calm down right now. We will handle this in due time but right now is not the time to be pointing fingers. Now what happened?" Artie's voice grew more choked by the second. It's like frustration just closes his throat up until he's rasping everything out. I can hear the air scraping his throat and it grates on my nerves like fingernails down a chalkboard.

Helena sauntered up right into my space and I could feel my instincts screaming at me to hit her. "Oh yeah, I screwed things up for you." She growled, "It's my fault that you're insane, and it's my fault you almost ate an FBI agent, and it's completely my fault that you aren't able to control yourself." She stressed the word 'control'. As if she knows me from Eve.

"Oh I am going to enjoy ki-"

"Mummy!" A little frizzy haired girl attacked the back of Helena's legs. Who is this?

Helena's eyes widened. The woman spun and crouched to hug the girl. "Oh Christina darling, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying upstairs with Leena." She lifted the girl to her hip, and looked around for the innkeeper. Helena has a child? Wha-why, this shouldn't change anything.

Leena stood by the connecting door between the Inn upstairs and the office. "I'm so sorry, I was drawn here… Christina got past me before I even knew what she was doing."

I embraced the innkeeper, "Oh thank God you are back from your trip. You and I need to talk." I kissed the top of her head. I'm sure everyone in the room could feel the innkeeper feeding off our stress, siphoning it away.

"Hey hey! Hands off my woman!" Claudia batted at my hands and tried to shoo me off.

"Your woman, my friend and confidante. Deal with it." I stuck my tongue out at her.

Leena laughed, stuck in between our little tug-o-war. "Both of you stop it. I'm glad you're feeling better. Myka we can talk later but you need to handle this now." She nodded at Helena who was nuzzling her daughter's hair, "Claudia honey, I need you to release me. I have the Inn to clean, and dinner to make, and we both know you have a ton of things to do." She kissed her girlfriend. Leena started leading Claudia to the other room with a small smile.

I gaped at them. "That's why I need to talk to you Leena!" Why is she being unreasonable? Aren't I the one to ignore her counsel and refuse to talk to her about everything that's happening in my life? What has that damn wolf done, she hasn't even been here a whole day and she's already turning everyone against me. Even the damn human.

The innkeeper raised her eyebrow at me, "When you are calm, and you have explained to her," She jerked her head at the wolf, "Then you can come talk to me. I would also appreciate it if you dropped the racial slurs Myka. They don't become you." Is she- I gaped, she's actually disappointed with me, and she's blaming this all on me! This is not my fault! Between that human drumming her annoying little tattoo into my skull and the w-that woman throwing all of my control into the waste bucket, there's no way that I can be blamed for my actions!

Helena walked over, her child on her hip, and shut my mouth with two fingers, "You'll catch flies darling. I'm sure that wouldn't suit you very well." Since when has Helena been the calm one?

I gritted my teeth, trying not to growl when the toddler grabbed my hair and ran her stubby fingers through it with a kind of awe. "It's so soft… Mummy fewl her hair!" She quealed excitedly, bouncing in her mother's arms and jerking at my hair. This isn't fair, this is cheating. I am a ruthless blood drinking monster searching for revenge. It should take more than a toddler to melt my heart.

Helena frowned, tugging her daughter's hand from my hair without pulling it any more, "No Christina, we don't pull hair remember? It is very soft, but you should ask first darling." The toddler shrunk, and looked up at her mother apologetically. A smile spread slowly across both my face and Helena's, how could one resist such big brown eyes? "Yes you're forgiven. But you must say you're sorry to Myka." She kissed her daughter's head.

Those big brown eyes turned on me and she mumbled, "Sowwy. I jus love your hair."

I really would go to hell if I didn't forgive the child. "It's okay, it didn't hurt." A strange urge came over me and I bit my lip, "Helena… You wouldn't mind if I held her would you?" She peered at me suspiciously, "I promise I mean no harm." After a moment's thought the mother relented and her toddler launched herself into my arms. "Hello there!" I laughed, nuzzling the giggling girl's hair, "Well aren't you just as pretty as your mother?"

Christina covered her head poorly with her chubby arms, "Nooooo mummy is aways the bootifulest." She peered up at me through her limbs and beamed, "Do you work wif mummy?"

Helena and I spoke at the same time, "It's the most beautiful darling." "Yes I do." We looked at one another and for once the animosity was gone. I'm sure the others were gaping at us. It's a little easier to forget what we are here. The warehouse is where I come to be myself, whoever that is. It is rather difficult to decide who is more me, the human or the demon, but with children I am neither. God it feels good to be free of the labels, I wish I could let them go on my own.

Christina glared up at her mother, "That is what I said mummy." She folded her arms and pouted.

Helena snagged the child from my arms and turned away, "Is that so? Well it seems like it's time for you to go to bed. Maybe we can practice tomorrow. It seems Myka and I have a case to work on." She looked over her shoulder at me, "I'll be back down in a few minutes."

I took a deep breath, "I'll get started."

When Helena returned, well it wasn't as bad as when we first walked in, but it was hard to see the mother instead of my partner the werewolf. She's all back to business, and knowing that I had to explain all of this to yet another outsider just doesn't feel right. Not even my coven ever professed to understand my choice, how could a werewolf?

Helena sat down beside me and pulled one stack of books towards her, "So sorry about that. Christina was rather stubborn about going down for a nap today." Maybe if we just keep things on the topic of her girl, we'll be able to be civil. If it lasts long enough maybe then Pete will stop staring at the back of my head.

I nodded, "It's fine, I really don't mind." I tried a smile, but it didn't have the same energy as before.

Helena rolled her eyes, "Is that honestly the best you could do? I thought vampires were supposed to be good liars. Not even Christina would think that smile was genuine." Seriously? I am trying, it's not my fault that you are a prying little bit- deep breath. Calm.

I tried not to sound bossy as I replied, "Yes well we are. I however choose not to lie unless it can't be helped. What did you find out about the body?" It didn't really work. I sound like an utter bitch don't I? I mean in a lot of ways I am, but it's never actually bothered me before. Artie why couldn't you let me remain partners with Pete?

The wolf clenched her jaw and opened the tome in front of her to a random page. Trolls, I doubt that will help. They only drink goat blood, and bone marrow. "Well the body was rather devoid of markings except for three puncture wounds. The remarkable lack of blood indicates a vampire." She looked me over, "Have any cousins? I doubt they're any crazier than you but it's worth a try."

Why shouldn't I kill her? Why in the name of every mythical being to have ever walked the face of this planet must I speak to this insufferable woman? "No, I don't have any cousins. I don't even know of any vampires outside my coven. I think you might be barking up the wrong tree Ms. Wells." I shouldn't have said it but damn that felt good.

The clack of Helena's teeth slamming together sounded rather painful. Much like the almost silent growls vibrating in her chest. I doubt Helena even realized she was making the noise. It sent shivers down my spine, sounds like that were signs of only two things among wolves. Rage, and arousal. Heat raced to the very ends of my fingertips and toes, filling every nook and cranny with the seductive energy.

That's when I stood to leave. I can handle anger, fighting, even gushing over children. Hell I will go to quilting bees with her, but there is no way I will allow myself to be attracted to another werewolf. "Excuse me I had an idea." I muttered, running to find Leena.

I walked in, knowing nothing was going on from all the way downstairs. Soundproofing doesn't really help keep me from hearing anything but whispers. "Leena I need you to help me."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you reading Iridescence, I should have that posted tonight or tomorrow. It just needs to be transcribed.**


End file.
